


Forever And Always – Teen Wolf: Sterek FanFiction

by fosterthepasta (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Operation Positivity, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fosterthepasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Derek and Stiles' first Christmas together. At first, Derek is reluctant to leave his warm and comfortable bed but after much persuasion, Stiles convinces him to come and join the festivities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever And Always – Teen Wolf: Sterek FanFiction

Stiles opens his eyes slowly, rubbing them roughly as his sight comes back into focus. Yawning, he sits upright until he quickly remembers what day it is. “Derek! Wake up, quickly. Oh my god, Derek! Quick!” 

“What?! What’s wrong Stiles, are you ok? Stiles, what the fuck happened?” Derek shouts, clearly worried.

“Oh, I’m fine! Better than fine, actually!” Stiles chirps, happier than ever.

“Then why am I being woken up at…” Derek turns his head and checks his alarm clock, clearly pissed “…4am?” He’s unable to keep his eyes open, evidently exhausted 

“Because, it’s CHRISTMAS!” Stiles screams. He begins to shuffle out of the blankets, and he then begins to stand up on the bed.

Derek rubs his eyes and then glares towards Stiles. “What the fuck are you doing?” he says as Stiles begins to jump up and down.  
“Didn’t you hear me? It’s Christmas! Woohoo! It’s time to get up”  
"

"Stiles you're going to wake up the neighbors. Shut up!"  
Derek’s eyelids are still only halfway opened.

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle All The Way...!" Stiles sings at the top of his lungs, while remaining to jump up and down. He abruptly jumps off the bed, and turns towards Derek. He creates a slightly confused face while facing Derek. "Why the hell aren’t you up yet? Get up now, sleepy head!". Stiles runs over to Derek’s side of the bed, reaching out towards him, he begins to shake Derek roughly until he is forced to sit up.

"Stiles, don't you think you're a bit too old for this?" Derek rolls his eyes but is unable to hide his laughter. He chuckles slightly.

"That’s more like it Der! Nobody is too old for Christmas. Plus, it's my favourite holiday. So stop being such a sourwolf and come downstairs with me!" Stiles licks his lips, breathing in the stale air. He begins to pout his lips as he looks deeply into Derek’s eyes. “Please baby...?"

Derek grunts deeply as he stretches his arms, still sitting in bed.  
"Oh alright. But I swear Stiles, as soon as we unwrap these presents; we are going back to bed. Okay? And no more Christmas carols, okay?" 

"Okay, okay. Just hurry up already! It's our first Christmas together.." Stiles says enticingly. "And by the rate your moving at, it will be New Years Eve by the time we get downstairs!" he continues as he begins to hurry along, Derek slowly following behind in his pink bunny slippers. 

"Agh, I'm so excited!" Stiles giggles as he rushes into the living room. Stiles rushes towards the mistletoe, and places himself underneath as he awaits Derek’s company. “Get over here and kiss me!”

"The only thing I want is to kiss and then go back to sleep." Derek moans, stretching his arms into the air as he bends slightly backwards, allowing his back to crack, yawning.

“Well, too bad! We are opening the presents after we kiss!”

He eventually makes his way over to Stiles. Derek smiles, he always does when they kiss.  
Stiles' breathing becomes shallow as he leans in closer, he and Derek's lips touch. Stiles' tender touch causes a surge of ecstasy to run through Derek's body. Derek soon breaks the kiss and begins to cradle Stiles in his arms. "Merry Christmas, baby. I love you" Derek whispers into Stiles' left ear.

Stiles loves when Derek calls him baby, it makes him feel so special. He can't stop his eyes from watering as he basks in the beauty of the moment. "I love you too Der. You’ll always be my sourwolf."

Derek grunts, "don't start getting soppy with me, come on and open your present so we can go back to sleep."

There's a skip in Stiles' step as he makes his way towards the Christmas tree. He laughs to himself as he remembers Derek ripping the tree from the woods with his bare hands last week. 

Stiles bends down and picks up his present. He grasps tightly onto the cold surface of the wrapping paper, squeezing randomly and shaking it. "Hmm, I wonder what you got me?.." Stiles says as he slowly walks to Derek, beginning to slowly unwrap his gift.

"Don't get too excited, I wasn't so sure what to get you. Maybe you'll like it though!" Derek replies as he gazes towards Stiles' beckoning eyes.  
Stiles begins to get impatient and with one great pull, removes all wrapping paper, revealing a medium-sized leather jacket. 

"Do you like it?.." Derek inquires nervously. He didn't think he would care much of Stiles' opinion on his present, but he does care, a lot. He hates to admit it but he just wants to make Stiles happy.

"I don't like it, Derek…. I love it!  
Stiles runs into Derek's arms, kissing his cheek and then resting his head into Derek's broad shoulders. "Thank you so much Der!". Stiles smiles contently as he feels his new leather jacket. “I love you so much!”

"Shut up! What did I say about getting soppy with me, Stiles?" Derek says has he blushes, his cheeks beginning to turn bright scarlet.

"Now. It's time for your present!" Stiles says gleefully as he smiles, looking towards the brightly lit Christmas tree. 

"I told you that you didn't need to get me anything, Stiles!" Derek replies, his cheeks turning redder by the second.

Stiles bends over, picking up the tightly wrapped gift. "I know, but I wanted to."  
Stiles hands it to Derek, smiling idiotically at him. "Open it!”

Derek, to no surprise for Stiles, rips the wrapping paper with a single pull, effortlessly. He pauses for a moment as he stares at the photo frame in his hands. Then turning to Stiles, he raises his hand to his mouth.  
"Oh my god. Stiles, seriously?" His eyes begin to water.  
Stiles had taken one of Derek's childhood photos, gotten it restored and framed because of the bad condition it was in. "Stiles, this means so much to me. Thank you!" 

“I know, I wanted to do this for you because I knew this photo meant a lot to you. I hope you like it”

“Like it? I love it!” Derek says as he stares down at the black and white photo of himself, running through a field toward his mother, wearing the most adorable pair of dungarees, smiling so happily. It seemed as if it was just yesterday. "Stiles, you’re so fucking amazing." Derek leans over and kisses Stiles' cheek, and then transitioning quickly into a warm embrace. "I fucking love you so much".

"You're not too bad yourself, you big ol' sourwolf!" Stiles replies as his eyes begin to water at the sight of seeing Derek so happy.

Derek rushes towards the fireplace, "this is going right next to us!". Derek places the photography right next to the one of him and Stiles. He turns and stares towards Stiles as he smiles, truly happy. Happy from just being there with Stiles, living in the moment with the one he loves. 

As Derek finishes positioning the photo, he turns and walks to Stiles, opening his arms to embrace him tightly. "Babe, you mean the world to me. Seriously, I love you..." he whispers into Stiles' ear. He then tilts his head in to kiss Stiles' forehead. "...Forever and always."

“ _Now who’s the soppy one?”_ Stiles remarks, laughing while he stares into Derek’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's only July! However, I was still in the mood to write a Christmas fic. Not really sure why; nonetheless I hope you still enjoyed it! All feedback is welcomed.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
